Seriously, you belong with me
by NekoChann
Summary: What’d you throw' I put on a confused look and grabbed my own sketchbook. 'Nothing. I’m studying.' He laughed, flipped the page and wrote some more. 'With an upside-down book'


'_Photosynthesis is a plants way of feeding themselves. Taking sunlight from the sun and water from the soil, the plant then-'_I sighed, shutting the science book. Too much studying for one night.

Without my consent, my eyes darted over towards my curtain-drawn window. I bit my lip, wondering what he was doing.

Reaching over, I pulled the curtains away and leaned back onto my bed.

Wow. I just realized how small my room actually is…

Looking out and quenching my curiosity, I sweat dropped when I saw that his curtains were drawn.

"Well…there goes my source of entertainment." Glancing around the room, I saw a rolled up pair of socks on the floor. Groaning, I knew my mom would want me to put them away. "A messy room's a total turn-off for a guy, honey." She'd always say.

Picking up the ball, a sudden idea struck me. Scrambling over to the window, I lifted the glass. Purely concentrating, seeing as I only had one shot at this.

_Thunk_. Score!

Quickly scrambling to shut the window, I jumped back onto my bed and picked up the book. Glancing over the top, I noticed Sasuke holding his cell up to his ear with a raised eyebrow.

He grabbed his sketchbook and a Sharpie and started to write something. I pretended to read but looked up when I heard tapping.

**What'd you throw?**

I put on a confused look and grabbed my own sketchbook

**Nothing. I'm studying.**

He laughed, flipped the page and wrote some more.

**With an upside-down book?**

Upside down…?

I looked at the words and noticed –with a blush – that the words were upside-down. Crap.

…**More challenging?**

He shook his head and wrote again.

**Try again.**

Chuckling, I shut the useless (in this situation) book and placed the sketchbook in my lap. Writing in my bubbly lettering.

**Would you believe a pair of socks?**

I leaned over my bed and flipped my radio on. Chris Brown's Forever blared through the speakers. I smiled and started to bounce to the beat.

Again, I heard that tapping sound.

**Yeah, since I see then in the garden.**

Right…I'm going to have to get them back somehow.

**Anyway, what's up?**

He started to write, but then froze in mid-stroke. He rushed towards his bed and picked up his cell phone and, with a sigh, shut it.

**Fight with Ino.**

He took it down and started to write some more.

**I'm guessing I just made it worse.**

I raised an eyebrow now.

**How?**

**Threw the phone on the bed to talk to you.**

Gosh, how does he do that?! We're only writing and he manages to get my heart beating faster than normal.

_If you can see that I'm the one that understands you._

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me?_

Whoa, since when did Chris Brown have a girl's voice?! A voice that sounds like…Taylor Swift.

Oh. The song must have changed.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me. _

_You belong with me!_

___I grinned and started to dance randomly._

___Hey, I can't help if Taylor Swift is an amazing artist!_

_Thunk! ____ Well, that stopped my dancing. And turned me a dark shade of red._

Sasuke was smirking his Uchiha smirk. The very smirk that made me fall in love with him.

I grabbed my sketchbook from under my bed and, after placing a piece of paper by my pillow, started to write.

**What'd you throw?**

**Nothing. I'm studying.**

I could feel my eye twitch.

**Hardy har har.**

**What, it's the truth!** He pointed to his upside-down math book before bursting out into laughter.

With a growl, I shut the curtain and fell back onto my bed.

Wait…what's that sound? Lifting my head, I noticed it was the paper I had found on my sketchbook.

"Huh. What's this say?" The sound of crinkling paper filled my ears as I opened the paper.

**I love you.** Bubbly and in cursive. Well…I can see why it was under my bed.

_Thunk!_

I sighed and placed it on my sketchbook.

_Thunk!_

"This is probably the closest I'm going to be able to tell him."

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Confused at who would call at this late hour, I picked up my phone.

"Hel-"

"Open the god damn curtain." _Click._

I blinked. Leaning over again, I opened the curtain.

**You seriously need to stop-**He flipped the page-**that.**

I gave a cheeky grin and stuck my tongue out. Looking down at the paper again, I bit my lip. Thinking.

That annoying tapping sound again.

**What are you thinking about?**

Should I tell him? I mean…it could make or break our relationship…

**If I should tell you something.**

He faked a hurt look.

**Can't you tell me everything?**

Not everything, that's for sure. I looked at the note again.

**Fine. If you tell me something first.**

**What?**

**Do you like Ino.**

He seemed to hesitate before writing extremely slow.

**Not really. I…like someone else.**

My heart seemed to kick into overdrive. Sucking in a deep breath, I grabbed the paper.

**I love you.**

I didn't dare to look at him, not wanting to see his reaction. After I was pretty sure he had read those eight letters, I dropped the paper onto the floor.

After sitting in silence – save for the radio that was still playing – I heard it.

That tapping sound again.

Scared, I looked up.

And my heart skipped a beat.

**I love you too.**

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me!_


End file.
